


Fire

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [51]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: CN 25th of August 2018





	Fire

Camping was really not Theresa's thing. Really, she appreciated that her parents wanted her to have a nice normal childhood, like regular children. She appreciated that mum and dad took time off their busy schedules to be with her and her sisters, but did they have to do it in the middle of a forest? She was 17! She was practically an adult. This wasn't what normal girls her age did over the summer! They went to the malls and beach and maybe Thailand.  What would she do roasting marshmallows and sausages? Why couldn't they go somewhere nice? Somewhere where bugs weren't trying to eat her. The worst part was she was allergic to some of those suckers so when they bit her and she so much as thought of scratching the place, she would have red swollen marks all over her otherwise perfect skin. She and her eldest sister had been complaining about the arrangement for the last 3 years, but it didn't seem to work. 

At least this year there was a camp site next to theirs. Camp site with boys and not just any kind of boys! Cute, aviation-inclined, interesting, handsome Air Cadets! 

Every evening they sat there, next to a bonfire, singing and laughing and looking irresistible and one of them had lit a fire in Theresa's heart as well. 

"You should just go over to them them tonight when they are having their little bonfire," Agnes suggested:"Instead of fawning over that scrawny nervous boy."

"He has a name!" Theresa snapped.

"Yes. And the fact that you know his name is creepy," she pointed out:"I say you should go and talk to this...  _Martin."_

"And say what?"

"You don't have to say anything. You are a pretty girl walking over to a crowd of horny teenage boys. I'm sure Martin will just make out with you if you ask nicely." 

Theresa blushed:"I'm sure he's nowhere near that easy!" 

"They are teenage nerds who are into planes. They are  _all_ easy."

"It's not nerdy. And I resent you for thinking My Martin would be easy." Still. Maybe Agnes had a point. Maybe Theresa should wear her floral dress and go over to the bonfire tonight. Yes. That sounded like a very good idea indeed. 


End file.
